Fullmetal Father's Day
by FreedomJones
Summary: It's Father's Day in Central (not that any of the soldiers remember) and our favorite blonde alchemist has something planned. What will he do and to who? Read to find out. -Review and tell me what you thought! 3


Hughes was an annoying family man. That was how Edward had always described the man. He always yelled at the guy, embarrassed that he would assume things about him (like his supposed 'non' crush on his mechanic, Winry) but he didn't hate him. There was never a time since Edward had met him where he ever felt hatred towards Hughes. He had always found it amusing how the soldier carried, what appeared to be, endless amounts of photos containing his family.

The thought of family made Edward sigh. He didn't know why he was doing this. Alphonse had pushed him when he brought up this idea. He had told him it was a good one but it still made Edward nervous. Would Hughes find it weird? He'd probably die from embarrassment if he did. He didn't think he could look at any of his comrades, his _friends_ , ever again. Steeling his nerves, Edward put his hands in his pockets, feeling paper move. Oh, the world was out to get him. It seemed like even his clothes couldn't leave him alone. "This is just great.."

"Talking to yourself, Fullmetal? Somehow, I'm not surprised." A voice spoke behind him.

"Mustang!" Edward turned around in surprise to see his superior officer with some paperwork tucked under his arm. He was studying him with his dark onyx eyes and a smirk was playing on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow and gestured to the papers, "I'm here to deliver some paperwork. I should be asking _you_ that. What are you doing in front of Hughes's door?" He looked at his subordinate closely, "Are you nervous about something?"

"What? N-no!" The blonde was getting slightly annoyed. He hated how his superior questioned him every time he did something different than usual. "It's none of your damn business what I'm doing and I'm not nervous about anything! Buzz off!"

Mustang was slightly suspicious but he let the matter go, "Alright, Fullmetal, but I want to know what's going on later." He opened his best friend's door to his office, stepping inside.

"Like Hell I do, bastard!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Fullmetal's outside your door," Mustang told his friend after the door closed, striding towards the desk. He placed the papers in front of the man, "He seems nervous about something."

Hughes looked up from his own paperwork, tucking his picture of his wife and daughter in his breast pocket, "Is he? I wonder why.."

"Well, whatever it is, it seemed like he was just about to knock when I cam along."

"Mou," Hughes pouted, giving his best friend a mock disappointed look. "You had to come and ruin it, huh? I bet you riled him up too."

Mustang sighed, "This time, it was actually unintentional. I just wanted to know what was bothering him. At any rate, I should be going." He made his way to the door, waving. "Make sure you fill those out and hand them to Sheska. I don't know why I'm the one to deliver them to you." The last part was grumbled under his breath but Hughes caught it, causing him to grin at the Flame Alchemist. "Whatever. See you at command."

As the alchemist stepped out, he saw Edward standing outside pacing, "You know, if you want to talk to him, you shouldn't wait all day. People have to go home soon."

"Tch, I wasn't going to wait all day," Edward scowled. "I was just waiting for your sorry ass to hurry up."

Mustang just smirked, "Sure, Pipsqueak. Sure."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL, YOU BASTARD!" Edward's eyebrow twitched. He wanted to chase after his superior but he forced himself to ignore him. That wasn't why he was here. He took a calming breath, his anger leaving him only to be replaced by a feeling of nervousness. "Alright, Fullmetal.. You can do this..." He knocked on the door, hearing a faint 'hello'. Hesitantly, he opened it, looking at Hughes who was filling out some papers. "Oh, sorry. If you're busy, I can go.."

Hughes put down his pen when he sensed the nervous edge to the fifteen year old's voice. He shifted the papers into a neat pile, placing them with the others at the end of his desk. He pushed his glasses up and smiled, "No, no. Come in, I was just done." He pretended to not see when the blonde let out a small sigh of relief.

Edward made his way over, hands in his pockets, and stood in front of the soldier, looking down, "Um... Today's... Today's..." The alchemist felt so nervous and for some reason, he found himself about to tear up. His throat burned in the tell tale sign that he was getting emotional and it was soon to affect his voice. He cleared his throat and brought out on hand, revealing what looked to be a small picture in his hands. "Um..." His flesh hand tightened on the paper. Damn, why were his emotions betraying him now? This hadn't happened before! "I have..." His voice wavered a bit and he shook his head.

Hughes smiled gently at the boy, "Easy, Ed. Just take your time."

Edward took a steady breath and nodded, "Alright," He began more confidently, "Today's um.." He muttered something under his breath.

Hughes raised an eyebrow, "What? I didn't catch that." He watched as the, normally, confident Edward Elric shift from foot to foot, as if nervous.

"Um... Today's Father's Day and.. well..." He held the picture tighter and looked up at the family man, "I got you.. something.." He let the picture flutter to the desk top. It was Hughes and Edward. Edward was only thirteen at the time and the older man was grinning with a piece sign with one hand while his other arm was around the boy's shoulders. The blonde himself had a fond look in his eyes as he tried to push the soldier's limb away. The picture was taken two years ago when Hughes and Edward had completed a mission with little to no damage done. The family man didn't even know that the people had printed out the picture. The blonde alchemist had hunted them down, demanding that they delete the photo before he hid their bodies where no officer could find them.

"This is..." He picked up the colorful paper, staring at it with a strange expression.

Edward looked to his left, eyes screwed shut and he had his fists clenched, "It's okay if you don't like it. It was stupid of me to do this. It's fine."

Hughes was touched and slightly angry. He was touched with how Edward saw him as a father but he was angry because the boy thought that he didn't like the gift. He stood up, moving past his desk and in front of the fifteen year old who he promptly brought in a bone crushing hug. He felt the boy stiffen before slowly hugging him back, pressing his face in his chest. "I love it, Edward."

Edward had stiffened at the contact when it had first happened. It was warm and full of love and it made him wonder if his father had ever held him this way. He slowly relaxed, surrendering to the feeling. He only wished Alphonse could feel it too. It was...nice. "Thanks, Hughes..." He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes but ignored them as he hugged the man back.

If people saw Maes Hughes running around the office carrying around a new picture saying, "Look at my adorable son!" they didn't comment. They only smiled, slightly annoyed that there was a new picture for him to flaunt and slightly surprised that it was the Fullmetal Alchemist with him in the photo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maes Hughes was like a father to Edward Elric. He would always fuss over him and his brother when they were injured and in the hospital, invite him over to his house, and even spend his birthdays with him. It was a nice change for the boy who was used to being with only his brothers. He felt appreciated.

And maybe that was why Edward was so shocked to hear about his Hughes's murder.


End file.
